


It's From a Gentlemen in the Restaurant

by Mayumi_chan



Series: Share a Coke With... [2]
Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, As Flirtatious As Makoto Can Get At Least, Awkwardness, But Like It's a Fanfic, Coke, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Haru Rin and Sousuke are Buddies, I'm Bad At Titles, Idk If They Do This Coke Thing in Japan, Kind of Flirting????, M/M, Makoto Rei and Nagisa Don't Know Haru, Makoto's a Cutie, Restaurants, So It's Chill, fluff & humor, hahaha, lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi_chan/pseuds/Mayumi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nanase Haruka gets a Coke from someone in the restaurant. Five minutes later a tall brunet with emerald green eyes approaches his table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's From a Gentlemen in the Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, oops, I meant to write Jean and Marco's before this but my hand slipped. 
> 
> Enjoy~! 
> 
> PS - This is super short and super fluffy lol x3

As Haruka sat in the restaurant, he waited for Rin. He knew he’d come too early, so he didn’t mind waiting. Plus, Rin had mentioned he might be a little late anyways because he was helping Sousuke with something. Haruka was drumming his fingers against the table, staring at his clear glass of water and admiring the clear liquid.

As he sat there, the waitress suddenly approached him with a bottle of Coke. He raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t order a coke,” he says.

“It’s on the house,” she says. He was about to refuse anyways, but before he can she says something else. “It’s from a gentlemen in the restaurant.” And with that she sets the bottle on his table and walks away with a wink.

Haruka sighs and picks up the bottle, turning it in his hand. _Share a Coke with Makoto_ was written on the red wrapping. Figuring it was just a random name, he opens it and takes a sip, but he’s never been fond of soda so he lets it sit there.

About five minutes later a tall boy who looked around his age came strolling awkwardly to his table, fiddling with a strand of his hair and the other hand in his pocket. Haruka stares at him. He clears his throat and removes his hand from his hair, offering a shy smile to Haruka.

“Um, hi,” the guy says kind of awkwardly, but he had a nice smile on his face.

“…Hi,” Haruka says after a moment and he looked surprised that Haruka answered at all. The man had light brown hair and green eyes. He shifted awkwardly on his feet before slowly sliding into the seat across from Haruka. When the blue-eyed boy didn’t object, the brunet looked relieved but still nervous.

“Um, my name is Tachibana,” he introduced himself. When Haruka didn’t say anything he continued. “Tachibana Makoto.”

“Ahh,” Haruka nodded, understanding now where the Coke came from. Makoto shifted his eyes and Haruka thought he was kind of adorable. “Nanase.”

“Eh?” Tachibana looked back at him, seeming to be confused and surprised.

“My name is Nanase Haruka,” Haruka clarified.

“A-ah, nice to meet you, Nanase-kun,” Makoto smiled.

“Just Haru is fine,” he says. Tachibana blushes and nods.

“Then, Haru-kun?” Tachibana asks. Haruka shakes his head. Tachibana raises an eyebrow. “Haru-chan?”

“Just Haru is fine,” Haruka repeats. Tachibana stares at him for a moment before chuckling a bit.

“Alright, Haru,” he says, testing the name on his tongue. “Then, you can just call me Makoto.” Haruka nodded and then pushed the bottle of Coke toward him and Makoto tilted his head at him.

“It says I have to share with you, right?” Haruka asks, with a little smile. Makoto blushes and smiles, opening the bottle and taking a swig, ignoring the thought that this was an indirect kiss. About ten minutes later another boy was walking up to their table.

“Haru, sorry I’m late, the thing with Sousuke took longer than I anticipated,” Rin apologizes as he approaches the table. Then he looks at Makoto. “Who’s he?”

“Ah, hello, I’m Tachibana Makoto,” Makoto quickly introduces himself, standing up and bowing politely. Rin nods in return and Makoto takes notice to his sharp teeth and unusual red hair. Then again, Nagisa and Rei have blonde and blue hair so he brushed it off.

“Matsuoka Rin,” Rin introduces himself. “I’m Haru’s childhood friend.”

“Makoto,” Haruka called him, standing up. Makoto looked at him. “Let’s exchange information.” Makoto blushed and smiled with a nod, taking out his phone while Haruka did the same. Haruka had never really used his phone in high school, it was kind of just there, but now that he’s in university, he decided it’d be best to have it on him for emergencies.

After they exchanged e-mails and numbers Makoto promised to message him and said he had to get back to his friends. Haruka nodded and waved to him as the brunet left to a different part of the restaurant.

“Who was that?” Rin asks, sitting across from Haruka who had already taken his seat back. Haruka shrugged and tried to hide the small smile forming on his face behind his glass of water.

“Just some guy who gave me a Coke,” Haruka mumbles. Rin, obviously, notices his blush and grins at him. For the rest of the night Rin teased Haruka about his “new boyfriend.”

* * *

 

Extra:

“Mako-chan, you sent him the Coke!” Nagisa whines. “Just go say hello!”

“I-it’s not that easy!” Makoto whines back.

“Makoto, I don’t want to be rude, but you are a second year in university,” Rei says, adjusting his glasses. “You like him, right? Don’t act like a high school school-girl.”

Makoto sighs. He knew Rei was right and ran a hand through his light brown hair. He took a deep breath and stood up.

“You can do this, Mako-chan!” Nagisa cheered. Makoto stared at where the boy with black hair and blue eyes sat, picking at a bread stick and turning the Coke in his hands. Makoto then proceeded to plop back down into his seat and practically slams his head down on the table, covering his face.

“I can’t do it,” he groans meekly. Nagisa sighs exasperatedly and Rei gives a groan of his own.

“Makoto,” Rei pokes him. “You’ll lose your chance if you don’t do something now. Not to mention it’s been _five_ minutes since you sent it to him.”

Makoto groaned but sighed. He peeked out from behind his arms to see Rei’s scolding expression and took another deep breath. He stood up and walked toward the boy’s table.

* * *

 

Of course Rei and Nagisa had been watching the whole thing, wishing that they could hear them. Things seemed to be going well. After around thirteen minutes, Makoto came back to the table, face red as he sat down and buried his face in his arms again.

“He’s reallyyy cute,” Makoto groans. “He doesn’t seem to like showing a lot of emotion but I got a smile out of him and it was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Nagisa giggled and slapped Makoto on the back enthusiastically.

“Nice going Mako-chan!” he laughs.

“But you know, I mean, I confronted him,” Makoto looks from Nagisa to Rei before continuing. “Don’t you think it’s about time you two started dating?”

Nagisa blushed and Rei turned red.

“Makoto!” Rei says scolding-ly, obviously flustered. “We already told you our relationship is completely platonic.” ( _A/N: I know scolding-ly isn’t a word, bite me >3<_)

“Uh-huh,” Makoto hums, clearly unconvinced. “You guys have been flirting since high school.”

Nagisa busied himself with his water, cheeks red while Rei grumbled to himself. Makoto laughs and ruffles their hair.

Around twenty minutes later, they’re done eating and start to leave, just as Makoto’s phone buzzes. He looks to see a text from Haruka.

From: Nanase Haruka

Subject: Date?

_ We should get together soon and talk. Are you free Saturday? _

Makoto blushed and quickly replied that, yes, he was free. He smiled at his phone and glanced back at Haru’s table. Haru was looking his way and Makoto gave a little wave. Haru waved back and Makoto felt extremely happy.

The only thought going through his head by now was: Why couldn’t Saturday come faster?

**Author's Note:**

> Ufufufufu ewe So, yeah, that's that cx
> 
> I do and don't wanna write a date scene for them but if I do its not gonna be part of this series lol. Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little fic! Part of my series of different ships from different fandoms. The stories don't correspond with each other except for the fact they're all about the Share a Coke With (Name Here) heehee.  
> PS - I didn't proofread this eue;;; huehuehuehue *rolls off cliff*
> 
>  
> 
> (( tumblr: idiocyonaplate.tumblr.com <3


End file.
